In My Life
by ellendarunner
Summary: Set in season 6 when Donna thinks she's pregnant. Jackie is sick but is trying to be empathetic and less whiny and doesn't want to call attention to it. Hyde knows something is up.


"Jackie, are you sure you're alright?"  
"Steven, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm fine? I'm just a little tired. Donna's pacing kept me up last night."  
"I might be pregnant Jackie! I'm a little nervous," countered Donna.  
"I know, I know," Jackie conceded.  
"There! Something's up! You never let Donna win an argument. Did I do something to piss you off? Because usually when I do you complain and moan and yell and make it really obvious, but today you're just all quiet. What's up, doll?"  
"Perhaps the devil is quiet because she is summoning the fiery demons of hell... EVERYONE RUN!" screamed Eric.  
"Or maybe the goddess has fallen ill," suggested Fez.  
"Shut it Forman," growled Hyde, "Jackie are you sick?"  
"I'm FINE. Everyone leave me alone. Lets talk about how ugly Eric is."  
"See Hyde? She's fine. Let us rejoice everyone, the world as we know it is safe... For now."  
"Whatever," mumbled Hyde in defeat, but he kept his hold on Jackie, who was still sitting in his lap, more firm than usual.  
"Oh my god, what if I am pregnant?" yelled Donna, who could no longer control her panic.  
"I'm not ready to be a daddy," groaned her boyfriend.  
"Well Forman, you still use the word 'daddy,' so I agree with you on that one."  
"Well maybe Jackie's pregnant, too, Hyde. That could explain her peculiar behavior as of late."  
"She's not pregnant. She's just... I don't know, maybe Fez is right and she's sick. Or I did something to piss her off, but she's not pregnant," there was a pause, "what, no, Steven I'm fine, Jackie?"  
"I think she's asleep," said Fez, "oh how beautifully she sleeps."  
"I did keep her up last night, I guess," said Donna sheepishly.  
"Something's definitely up with her, Hyde," said Eric, "no matter how tired she is she doesn't trust any of us enough to fall asleep in front of us, not even with her valiant knight to protect her."  
Hyde gingerly put a hand to her forehead and sighed. "Looks like Fez wins," he said in a hushed voice, "she's too warm. Definitely sick."  
"YES!" the foreign boy shrieked, before covering his mouth in response to the glare Hyde shot him.  
"Too be fair Hyde, she does have the fire of hell in her, so her normal body temperature is probably higher than ours..."  
"Everyone shut it. Just let her sleep for a little while, ok?"  
"Aww, he cares about her!"  
"Forman-  
"Got it."  
The room drifted to an uncomfortable silence. Well, it was uncomfortable for Hyde. Donna and Eric has started frenching because that kept them fairly quiet, and Fez had taken to watching them in lusty awe, leaving Hyde feeling thoroughly grossed out.  
"You're lucky you're asleep, doll," he whispered.  
"HEY EVERYONE, GUESS WHAT I HAVE?!" bellowed Kelso, slamming the door shut in case anyone somehow didn't hear his entrance. Everyone jumped.  
"Shh," hissed the group after they recovered from the shock, but it was too late.  
"What's going on?" mumbled a sleepy Jackie.  
"I GOT A FREE ROCKET!"  
"Nothing, go back to sleep," said Hyde, turning his girlfriend so that her head was nestled in his chest and facing away from Kelso.  
"Mmmk... oh, OH!"  
"Jackie?"  
"Excuse me," she mumbled, jumping out of Hyde's arms and running up the stairs with a hand over her mouth.  
"Jackie's pregnant too?" asked Kelso incredulously.  
"No you idiot, she's sick. And because you woke her up now I have to go hold her hair back so she doesn't get puke in it," grumbled Hyde before following his girlfriend up the stairs.  
"Why is the loud one retching in my bathroom?!" demanded Red Forman as Steven reached the main floor of the house.  
"I got it it, Red," said Steven as he opened the door to the bathroom, finding Jackie looking miserable.  
"Steven go away. I don't want you to see this," she snarled after Steven joined her on the floor.  
"I don't really want to see it either, Jackie, but I'm your boyfriend, so I'm staying," he said smugly, gathering her hair away from her face with one hand, and patting her back with the other. Even though he knew she was running a fever, he was still startled at the heat that came off of her skin.  
"UGH. Steven you are so-  
"Let it all out, doll, let it all out," he soothed as her anger was cut off by her heaving.  
When she was done, she flushed the toilet and fell back into Hyde's arms.  
"You ok?"  
"What does it look like," she said flatly.  
"I mean-  
"I know, I'm sorry. I'll be fine."  
"Jackie, you could have told me you didn't feel well."  
"I'm trying to be less whiny and demanding."  
"Well you know, doll, there's a difference between trying to make me buy you stuff and you feeling like you're gonna hurl... and then hurling."  
"I get that now," she sighed, resting her head in the crook of her boyfriend's neck.  
"You've got a pretty bad fever," he commented, once again feeling her body heat.  
"I'm fine."  
"Hmm, haven't heard that before."  
"Shut up."  
"You feeling any better?"  
"Yeah. I think my stomach's settled... for now."  
"Ok. Well how about I kick those dumbasses out of the basement so we have some peace and quiet, and you can take a nap on my bed."  
"You sound like Red," she giggled.  
"Come on... I'll even let you cuddle me."  
"Oh Steven! But you'll get sick!"  
"I have a tough immune system, doll, I'll be fine. But you tell anyone I let you cuddle and you're dead."  
"It'll be our little secret."  
"Good, now lets go."  
He stood up and was just about to help Jackie to her feet when he heard a familiar voice.  
"Hey, Hyde, we figured you and Jackie might want the basement to yourselves for a while so we're all gonna head over to Donna's house. Oh, and my mom should be home soon so she might know how to help Jackie a little bit."  
"Thanks Forman."  
"No problem. Even though you're the devil and carry the whole force of Satan in your tiny body, I hope you feel better, Jackie."  
"Thanks Eric," she said, rolling her eyes.  
"Anything for my orphan brother's girlfriend who's literally from hell," he smiled before walking away.  
Hyde was about to take Jackie's hand and pull her up so that she was standing but he saw that she was shaking and frowned. He looked around to make sure everyone was gone before turning back to the girl on the bathroom floor. "Screw it," he said, before picking Jackie up and carrying her back down to the basement. He laid her down on the bed and joined her upon seeing the "you said you would" look in her eyes.  
Though he would never admit it, Jackie curling up against him felt nice. He draped an arm over her shivering body.  
"Get some sleep, doll, it'll help you feel better."  
"Ok. And Steven?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks. You know, for making sure I was ok and everything."  
"I'm only saying this because you're feverish and I can claim you hallucinated it if you remember it later, but Jackie, there's not much I wouldn't do for you."  
"I love you," she mumbled, half asleep.  
He waited for her breathing to completely even out, signaling that she was fully asleep and that she couldn't hear him.  
"Love you more, doll."


End file.
